Sonhos
by Kurara Black
Summary: Kaoro vê Tomoe em sua frente. Sobre o que elas conversarão? One-shot feita em alguns minutos de loucura.


Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Mas se Kami-sama assim quer, o que há de se fazer?

**AVISO:** One-shot feita numa viagem repentina. Estava no mundo da Lua quando escrevi isso e não sei se está bom.

* * *

Sonhos

Estava em um ambiente todo branco, vestida num quimono também branco com desenhos rosa claro de flores. Kaoro não entendia. Por que estava ali? O que era aquele lugar? De onde vinha o quimono? A última lembrança que tinha era estar dormindo em um futon com seu marido, Kenshin. E agora estava nesse lugar estranho, completamente branco e vazio. Ou quase vazio. Kaoro notou um vulto se aproximando. E, assim que este tomou forma, sussurrou um nome:

- Tomoe. – Ela nunca havia visto Tomoe. Mas sabia que era ela. Simplesmente sabia que aquela moça de longos cabelos negros era a primeira paixão de Kenshin. A moça usava um quimono branco como o seu, mas com flores tribais vermelhas. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Tomoe sorria.

- Você é Kaoro? – A Kamiya se surpreendeu. – Sim, você é Kamiya Kaoro.

- Hai.

- Você é bonita, Kaoro-chan. – Tomoe parecia se divertir – Mas é tão nova. Quem diria que uma criança conquistaria o coração de Battousai?

- Battousai?

- Hai. Battousai se casou com uma criança. Pergunto-me se já se esqueceu de como matou milhares de pessoas. Duvido que tenha conseguido. Afinal, uma de suas vítimas fui eu. – Kaoro não acreditava nas palavras que ouvia. Como aquela mulher ousava? – Mas, pela rapidez em se casar, acho que já se esqueceu de tudo. – Aquela frase foi a gota d'agua.

- Como você pode dizer isso? – Kaoro perguntou indignada – Kenshin nunca se esqueceu daqueles que matou! Nunca se esqueceu de você, Tomoe! Ele te amava! É verdade que ele ainda tem a espada, mas agora Kenshin protege as pessoas com ela. Abandonou a espada que mata e aderiu à espada que protege! Kenshin carrega o peso dos assassinatos que cometeu.

- Tchi. E como você sabe que ele ainda se lembra de mim?

- Porque até o dia em que resolvi me declarar, ele nunca se aproximou de mim. Kenshin tinha medo de me ferir com seu passado! Tinha medo de que o que aconteceu com você se repetisse!

- Ora, então eu sou um tipo de rival pra você? Afinal, Battousai ainda gosta de mim.

- É verdade. – Tomoe arregalou um pouco os olhos – Ele ainda gosta de você. Tomoe-san foi o primeiro amor de Kenshin. Você e ele têm um passado, não posso negar. Mas eu também tenho o meu tempo com Kenshin. Eu não me importo se ele ainda sente alguma coisa por você, Tomoe-san. Eu amo Kenshin, tanto o rurouni quanto o Battousai! Se ele foi feliz com você, ótimo. Eu não preciso tê-lo só para mim! Se Tomoe-san o faz, ou fazia, feliz, então também ficarei feliz! – Tomoe perecia surpresa – Tomoe-san, eu não te odeio por isso. Não importa a escolha de Kenshin, eu o amarei e o apoiarei. É verdade que dói, mas tudo que eu quero é ver Kenshin feliz! Quero que ele esqueça o peso do passado e siga em frente! – A Kamiya tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Entendeu? – Tomoe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que sei por que Battousai, não, Kenshin se apaixonou por você, Kaoro-chan. Sua alma é bondosa, assim como seu coração. Você aceitou o hitokiri mais famoso do Japão em sua casa e ainda se apaixonou por ele.

- Não conheci nenhum hitokiri. O homem que conheci era um rurouni chamado Himura Kenshin.

- Kaoro-chan, pode me prometer uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Faça Kenshin feliz. – Tomoe sorriu e a mestra assistente percebeu que era um sorriso verdadeiro – Faça-o feliz. Não como eu teria feito, mas sim como você fez até agora. Porque eu sinto que ele está feliz ao seu lado.

- Hai! Arigatou, Tomoe-san. – Dito isso, a moça na sua frente começou a sumir. O branco escureceu e Kaoro abriu os olhos. Fora um sonho.

- Kaoro-dono? – Kenshin pergunta sonolento – Estava tendo um pesadelo, de gozaru ka? – Apertou o pequeno corpo contra o seu.

- Não. – Kaoro se aconchegou no abraço – Era um sonho bom.

- Bom, de gozaru ka?

- Hai. No começo era meio ruim, mas melhorou depois.

- Como era o sonho, de gozaru ka?

- Sonhei com Tomoe-san. – Kenshin ficou surpreso – Antes que você fale alguma coisa, quero dizer que não e importo nem um pouco com o que aconteceu entre você e ela.

- Oro?

- A Tomoe-san de meu sonho era como eu a imaginava quando você me contou sobre ela: Fria. Mas, agora eu sei, que se a gente se conhecesse, seríamos boas amigas. – Kenshin deu aquele sorriso doce que reservava apenas para sua Koishii.

- Eu também acho, Koishii.

- Kenshin, você é feliz?

- Oro? É claro que eu sou feliz, de gozaru yo.

- Sério?

- Hai. Eu sou feliz porque sei que o seu mais belo sorriso pertence só a mim, de gozaru na. – A moça corou.

- Que bom.

- Por que perguntou, Koishii?

- Prometi a Tomoe-san que faria você feliz.

- Koishii, você me fez feliz desde a primeira vez que a vi, de gozaru yo.

- Arigatou. Boa noite, Kenshin.

- Boa noite, Koishii.

* * *

Nem eu mesma entendi muito bem o que aconteceu aqui. Numa hora, estava vendo as fotos de Ruroken que havia baixado ontem, noutra, já estava escrevendo isso aí em cima. Às vezes minha mente me impressiona. Bom, essa fic é um presentinho para todos os fãs de Rurouni Kenshin, sem exceções.

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
